Ticklish
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Jack sneaks into the Warren and finds a napping Bunny. What to do, what to do...


Jack tried very hard to hold in a laugh as he looked at the scene below him from a tree branch; Bunny was curled up asleep beneath the shade of the tree, arms tucked under his head, and a pleasant smile on his face. A few decorated eggs were settled beside him, sleeping as well.

'_Oh man, this is too easy.'_ Jack thought, before jumping from his perch and landing quietly beside him.

'_Okay, what pranks can I pull on an unsuspecting, sleeping rabbit…?'_ He pondered, various pranks going through his mind. Whip cream in the hand, boring; barking dog ringtone, overdone; covering the eggs in frost patterns, dangerous. It figured, the one time he had the upper hand on Bunny and he couldn't think of a decent prank.

He idly poked the rabbit's side with his staff as he tried to figure something out- and stopped. Bunny's nose twitched a little, and small smile tugged at his lips. Jack paused, before doing it again. He got the same response, and smiled a little.

He traded his staff for his hand, and carefully placed it on Bunny's side; other than a slight twitch from the sudden cold, the Pooka stayed asleep. Grinning, Jack slowly started moving his fingers, and Bunny snickered in his sleep, twitching slightly under Jack's hand, and his grin widened.

Using his staff, Jack froze Bunny's arms to the ground. This seemed to wake him up a little, but Bunny didn't fully wake up until Jack yelled in his ear, loudly.

"HEY BUNNY!"

The Pooka jolted awake, eyes snapping open in surprise.

"Whooza-? Wha-? Oh, it's only you, what're…why the bloody heck are my arms frozen to the ground?" Bunny asked in confusion.

Jack smirked as he crouched beside him, and noticed the slight nervous look on Bunny's face.

"Aww, you're not nervous are you, Bunny?"

"No, you're the one who better be nervous ya bloody show pony! When I get outta here I'm gonna-"

He was cut off when Jack suddenly started running his fingers along his sides, and he burst into a fit of laughter. Jack smirked, while Bunny was kicking out desperately with his large feet. Unfortunately for him, Jack was positioned well enough to avoid them, and continued his tickle attack.

Bunny screeched with laughter, trying to free his arms, but the ice kept them pinned firmly to the ground.

"JAHAHACK! KNOCK IT OHAHAHAHAFFF YA BLOODY SHOW PONY!"

"Aww, you're adorable when you laugh, you should laugh more often."

"I'M GONNA KI- I'M GONNA KI-"

"You're gonna what?" Jack asked, moving to Bunny's stomach.

Bunny's laughter turned into high pitched squeals, and Jack could see a wide grin on his face before it was obscured by his arms, and Jack's smirk widened into a pearly white grin that would've made Tooth faint.

"Aw c'mon Bunny, I hardly ever see you smile; let's see that cute little face."

"RACK OFF!"

:::::::

A few minutes later, when Bunny was in complete stitches and reduced to silent laughter, Jack pulled away, picking up his staff as he went. He melted the ice, but Bunny remained on the ground, panting and still giggling a little.

"Well, it's been fun Bun; learned lots of new things, like you being ticklish. But I gotta get goin', Burgess is expecting a snow day."

"You're….you're gonna pay for this, Frostbite…" Bunny panted, a large grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, that's not too threatening when you're still smiling."

Jack took to the air, and flew out of one of the tunnels, leaving nothing but a chill in the air and a panting, giggling Pooka.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a day later, and Jack was hanging out at his frozen lake eating an apple he'd picked up from some kid's school lunch.

Yesterday still made him giggle a little; he never knew Bunny could laugh so hard.

'_This could make some excellent blackmail…' _he thought with a devious smirk.

Suddenly, the ground vanished beneath him, and he yelped as he slid down a tunnel. A moment later, he hit the warm ground of the Warren, staff flying from his hand. After a few seconds of reorienting himself, he stood, and looked around for his staff.

"G'day mate."

He whipped around, and saw Bunny leaning casually against a sentinel egg. His staff was held tightly in one hand, and the other was hidden behind his back.

"Hey…" Jack said, giving him a suspicious look.

Bunny smirked, before knocking Jack's feet out from under him with his staff, and hopping on top of him in the blink of an eye.

"Bunny…! What're you…?!"

Bunny's smirk widened into a grin, and brought his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a large feather. Jack's eyes widened almost comically, and Bunny chuckled as he pushed Jack's hoodie up to reveal his stomach.

"Payback time, mate."

A few seconds later, the Warren was filled with high pitched laughter.

"BUNNY! BUNNY, BUNNY STOHAHAHAPT!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I found a picture on DeviantArt the other day, and I couldn't resist writing a story based on it! Here's the link: Jackrabbit Tumblr request 1

So, yeah, I guess this could be a light Jackrabbit fic; I'm not going full out with it, I'm treading lightly in unfamiliar territory. But I hope you liked it! It was really fun to write!


End file.
